


Take Care

by madalaena



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Coping Mechanisms, Deepthroating, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Dynamics, Mild Kink, Selfishness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madalaena/pseuds/madalaena
Summary: Mitch says, “I don't really want it,” when they get back to his place and Auston tries to go to his knees. Color flares up in Auston's cheeks like he's been slapped.orMitch likes making people feel good. Auston likes using other people to get there himself.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Auston's locker clean-out today. His VOICE. So hoarse [eyes emoji]. Who were you deepthroating, Matts?  
> Me: Crying himself to sleep and then crying on Mitch's dick.  
> L: gonna be dreaming of him sleepy, and emotionally deepthroating mitch now tho
> 
> Me, swooping in three weeks later with my emotional deepthroating-as-a-coping-mechanism, relationship dynamic/ego/kink exploration fic: Ha ha ha I will not be taking questions at this time, thank you.

Mitch says, “I don't really want it,” when they get back to his place and Auston tries to go to his knees. Color flares up in Auston's cheeks like he's been slapped.

Mitch shuffles around his bedroom robotically. He sets his phone on the nightstand, then picks it back up, unlocks it, and shuts it off again. Takes a sip from his water bottle, fidgets with the label, and sets it back down. Auston turns away when he starts stripping off his clothes.

“Should I go?” Auston asks. His knees creak when he straightens them and he presses his fingertips against the bed to balance himself.  

“What? No,” Mitch says, muffled beneath his shirt as he tugs it over his head. “The fuck are you talking about? Babe, just get in bed.”

_Babe_ , he says, easy, because that's what Mitch calls everyone he likes, or maybe because that's what Mitch calls Auston specifically in private moments. Auston's still figuring out the difference, like _nice fuckin’ pass, babe_ and _that's it, babe, shit, I'm so close_ , and _Matts, Matty, baby, baby, baby, I'm so drunk, dude, and I love, I love - I love all my boys so much right now, babe._

Mitch blurs his affection between all the spaces he occupies in Auston's life in a way that Auston doesn’t.

“It just kinda seemed like you wanted me to go,” Auston presses. He just feels like being shitty.

“If you wanna fucking go you can go.” Mitch's voice is edging into a shout. He sounds genuinely frustrated, and when he rubs a hand over his face, it's shaking.

“I _wanted_ to blow you and you said no, so, like.” Auston shrugs. “What the fuck ever, man, you're not into it, so what am I still doing here?”

They both definitely know he's pushing it too far on purpose, but Auston can't make himself stop. He's sad and angry and twenty-one and not very good at this, and Mitch-at-home isn't any different from Mitch-at-work except Auston's supposed to go to sleep next to him and pretend that he wants to apologize when he doesn't.

Mitch's face is bright red. He's naked except his boxer-briefs and socks. Auston focuses on his pale, hairy calves and knobbly knees to keep from looking at his face, because if Mitch cries right now Auston's going to cry.

Mitch draws a breath before he speaks. “I am so fucking sorry that I hurt your feelings because I don't want a blowjob,” he says slowly. “I was trying to be chill but I guess I should have just said I'm too goddamn sad to keep my dick hard.”

“I -,” he starts. He doesn't have anywhere to go with it.

He meets Mitch's gaze for a moment and Mitch wilts. It's not often that Auston sees him look defeated like this, but Auston feels it on a deep level. He probably should have gone back to his own apartment tonight.

“Go to bed, Matts,” Mitch says after a moment. “It's the middle of the night. Just, like, go to sleep and I can drive you home in the morning or something.”

“We should-,”

“I don't want to talk to you right now,” Mitch says.

“Got it,” Auston mutters, but he's not really mad about it. He doesn't want to talk to Mitch either, or to anyone. His skin prickles thinking about Mitch's bedroom floor, on his knees looking for a distraction and how Mitch's cock in his mouth probably wouldn't even feel that good anyway.  

/

(But Mitch's fingers cradling his jaw, or caught in the hollow of his cheek, smearing warm semen into his lips and licking it off with his tongue, that might - Auston thinks that might feel pretty good.)

/

“Hey. Matts.” Mitch nips Auston's neck, rousing him slightly. He's in that deep kind of sleep where he feels like he's moving through molasses and his eyelids weigh a thousand pounds. Mitch bites him again and Auston wants to slap him but he can't. “Babe. Baby.”

“Stop it,” Auston grates out.

“You gotta wake up,” Mitch says.

“There's no fucking reason for me to be awake right now,” Auston says. He and Mitch are a lot closer than they started out the night; Auston's on his side and he can feel Mitch breathing on his neck, Mitch's bare chest against his bare back, Mitch's -

“Hey, your dick's hard,” Auston says without thinking when he feels it nestled against his tailbone, warm even through the cotton of Mitch's briefs. Mitch hooks a leg over Auston's and rocks gently.

“Hey, my dick's hard,” he agrees. His underwear tugs against the hair on Auston's thighs. “Can I fuck you?”

Auston shivers. “I wanted to suck it, remember?”

“Yeah, and I wanna fuck you with it.” Mitch curls his arm over Auston’s side, cupping his stomach in the palm of his hand. It’s something he does a lot when he’s dicking Auston like this. “You owe me. You were mean to me. You were such a little bitch.”

“Same, bud,” Auston says. He thinks about shoving Mitch away and going back to sleep so they don’t start all over, but. Auston’s selfish. He wants to get what he wants.

“God, I didn’t actually wake you up to fight even more,” Mitch says. He slides down until the hard line of his cock slips into the crease of Auston’s ass and reaches between them to tug his own underwear down. It feels like the urgency notches up when it’s skin on skin and he can feel the sticky head of Mitch’s cock catch and hold between his cheeks. He clenches down. The friction for Mitch must feel insane.

“You woke me up because you have a boner,” Auston says.

“I woke you up because I’m sorry, you dipshit.” Mitch flicks his ear.

Auston’s stomach swoops weirdly, like the ground’s falling out from under him, but sort of in a good way. Sort of not.

“So it's an apology boner,” Auston says.

“Jesus Christ, you are an asshole,” Mitch says. “I should make you sleep on the couch.”

Auston wiggles, rolling over to face Mitch. The hand Mitch had on his belly settles low on his back, nails scratching the dip of his spine. Their faces are close like this, and it's easy to catch Mitch's lips in a soft kiss. It's a crazy kind of intimacy, kissing Mitch with a closed mouth while their bare cocks brush. He can feel Mitch's precome on his thigh before Mitch even slips his tongue into Auston's mouth.

“I am an asshole,” Auston agrees. “Tell your boner it has nothing to be sorry for.”

“You’re so bad at this.”

“I know.”

“This is the part where you’re supposed to apologize, too,” Mitch says.

Auston sighs. “I know,” he repeats. “I’m sorry, Mitchy.”

Auston's eyes flutter closed when Mitch cups his cheek. His thumb traces the thin skin beneath Auston's eye.

“I'm just sad,” Auston says after a moment.

To the depth of Auston's bones, he does not want to talk about hockey right now. It's just that everything sucks so fucking bad and Mitch is in it just as much as Auston is, and it sounds better in theory than in practice to have a partner going through the exact same shit as you because the hard cold reality of it is that they both care a little bit more about making themselves feel better than each other.

Mitch says, “I know, babe.”

He doesn't press for more. Mitch is thoughtful, even when he's frustrated. His fingertips are on the shell of Auston's ear. He kisses Auston's lips a few times, dragging a whine out of his throat. Auston is a big guy, but Mitch is a presence; it's easy to feel subsumed by him.

“Let me suck your dick,” Auston murmurs. Mitch snorts and drops his face into Auston's throat, rubbing against his scraggly beard. When he pulls back, his cheeks look a little chafed.

“God, you really want it, huh?” Mitch asks. “Never been with anyone who likes it like you. Sucking cock is your love language, Matty.”

Auston's face is flushed but he's not that embarrassed. Sex is a good way to get out of his head. He's been with some people who aren't very good at getting him there, but Mitch is.  

“Probably,” Auston says. He kisses Mitch's chest as he makes his way down the bed. They're both still on their sides so it's a little awkward but it works. Mitch sighs when Auston presses his open mouth against a nipple, both hands sliding into Auston's hair. “I like eating pussy, too.”

“Jesus. Yeah, I bet. You like making people feel good.”

Auston hums, but that's not quite right. Mitch likes making people feel good. Auston likes using other people to get there himself.

“I'm good at making people feel good,” he corrects.

“Cocky piece of shit,” Mitch says, but it's breathy and ruined with the way his stomach muscles jump as Auston trails wet kisses over them. “I'd pay to watch you eat a girl's pussy, baby.”

Thinking about it makes Auston shiver - Mitch there with him, maybe laying right next to him and whispering in his ear, licking Auston's cheeks, his lips, maybe holding a girl open for Auston's mouth and using her slick to open Auston up. He could fuck a girl with his tongue while Mitch fucked his ass. _God_.

“That would be so fucking hot, Mitchy,” Auston says. Mitch's hands are still in his hair, flexing whenever Auston mouths at a sensitive patch of skin. Mitch's dick is right there, poking Auston in the sternum.

He scoots the rest of the way down and nips Mitch’s balls.

“Ohhhh,” Mitch sighs. Auston glances up and his eyes are closed, chin tilted back. Even in the dark, Auston can see the flush staining his chest. “Suck my dick, Matts, c'mon,” he says, urgent. Like it was his idea the whole time.

It's a weird angle, curled up on his side instead of kneeling over Mitch or on his knees on the floor, but Mitch cradles his head and keeps the pressure off his shoulders and neck. Auston mouths at the tip of Mitch's dick until the salt-bitter taste of his precome blooms over his tongue. The skin is velvet-soft and warm against his lips but there’s no give when Auston takes it further into his mouth.

“Oh _ffffuuuuckkk_ ,” Mitch whines when his dick nudges into Auston’s throat. Auston’s muscles spasm around it, fighting the instinct to pull away from the intrusion. His head is spinning with the lack of oxygen, but Mitch’s fingers rub shakily against his scalp and the contact grounds him. Mitch exhales and says, “Auston, Auston, fuck, it’s so good, baby.”

Auston hums. He pulls back, dizzy with the sudden rush of air. Mitch responds so well to everything that it’s fun to just play with him too, so Auston places wet kisses down the line of his dick, stomach jumping in time with Mitch’s broken off _oh-oh-oh_ s.

The fingers in Auston’s hair tighten when he scrapes his teeth over Mitch’s sensitive crown.

“Watch it,” Mitch says.

“You like it.”

“Not right now. Get back on my dick or I’m just gonna fuck you like I wanted to anyway.”

Auston’s asshole clenches. He has to squeeze his legs together to relieve some of the pressure he feels between them. Mitch is the one getting his dick sucked, but Auston feels like he’s barrelling toward a climax.

“You could,” Auston offers. “You could, Mitch, your dick is so wet already, man.”

“Yeah?” Mitch asks, blowing out a breath when Auston starts sucking him again. “You think I could just push it right in after this? You think your little hole wouldn’t even need my fingers first? You know that’s my favorite part, Matty, right after I put my dick in and I can feel you trying to open up for it. Your body wants it so bad, but it’s a lot, isn’t it?”

Auston lets out a messy sound, something halfway towards a sob. Drool coats Mitch’s dick and Auston’s chin. When Auston inhales and takes Mitch all the way to the base, Mitch moves one hand to cup Auston’s throat.

“Aw, god, baby,” Mitch whines. “You’re gonna make me come so fast.”

Auston tries to hum his agreement, but it comes out desperate. Spit is leaking steadily from the corners of his mouth and tears are running down his cheeks. He doesn’t even want to imagine how red his face is or what his hair looks like. When he pulls back for air, Mitch tilts his chin up. His face swims through Auston’s tears, but the affection still makes his stomach twist and he has to look away.

“Look at you.” Mitch swipes his thumb through the moisture on Auston’s cheek. “I love it when you cry.”

Whatever noise Auston makes at that is mostly incoherent. This time, he goes down on Mitch with the intent of getting him off. He keeps taking him deep in his throat, but he’s quicker, giving Mitch a sustained speed and pressure that he can’t withstand for too long. Auston’s so grateful for the way he loses control of himself a little bit as he gets close, thrusting hard enough into Auston’s throat to make him choke and pulling on his hair until his scalp burns.

Almost always, they do things they way Auston wants because Auston wants to feel good. It’s nice to see Mitch lose himself in the moment.

“Shit, Matts, I’m real close,” Mitch breathes. “Hey, don’t swallow it, okay? Keep it there for me, Matty.”

Jesus, Auston’s face is flaming. He cups his dick and squeezes, basically just letting Mitch move his head back and forth however he wants now. Mitch keeps it shallow when he comes, pulling out until just the head is left inside Auston’s mouth and jacking the rest of himself with shaky fingers. Auston cups his tongue and catches the warm spurts of bitter come that land there. His mouth floods with saliva.

“A _hhhhh_ , fuckk,” Mitch grunts as he tugs the last few drops into Auston’s mouth. His chest is heaving and he’s panting like a dog, all wrung out, but he still twists his fingers through the back of Auston’s hair and tugs his head back with force. He says, “Were you good for me, baby? Open up and lemme see.”

Auston opens his mouth.

“Aw, Jesus. Look at that.” Mitch hunches into himself a little, like it hurts to get turned on again so soon after coming. “Look at that. You’re a mess.”

Auston shuts his mouth and sighs. He nudges Mitch until he’s on his back, then swings a leg over him, straddling his waist. Their faces are nearly close enough for their noses to brush. It’s tantalizing to be so close to kissing someone and not doing it.

“What?” Mitch asks stupidly.

Auston tugs his chin down with a thumb. Mitch is beautiful like this: sex-flushed and exhausted, confused but receptive and so patient that it hurts. It would be easy for Auston to catalogue the things he finds appealing about Mitch, but his favorite is that Mitch almost never says no.

This time when Auston opens his mouth, the come he’s been holding inside drips into Mitch’s open mouth. They both groan together as it splashes on Mitch’s tongue and his lips. With his own tongue still mostly coated in Mitch’s semen, Auston licks inside until he's touching Mitch's molars. It's nothing like a kiss, making Mitch eat his own come like this. This is nasty shit.

“God, Auston, you are fucked up,” Mitch says. It’s almost reverent.

“You keep up pretty well.”

Mitch thumps his chest with a closed fist. “Gee, thanks.” He gestures toward Auston’s dick. “You want some help with that?”

Now that Mitch has drawn attention to it, Auston becomes aware of how rock hard he is. His precome is dripping in a little pool on Mitch’s belly and his cock is an angry red after being turned on for most of the night and shown little attention.

“Just,” Auston starts, knee-walking up Mitch’s body. His thighs look like they could crush Mitch. “Your fingers?”

Mitch's eyes soften. “Hell yeah, man,” he says. He pushes two fingers into Auston's mouth to get them wet. He uses his other hand to hold Auston’s ass cheek open and toys with his rim, fingers slick as they slide along his crease.

This entire thing has essentially been about Auston’s pleasure, but it suddenly, urgently becomes about his orgasm. His dick jerks in his hand when he grabs it and he throws his head back with a shout when Mitch stuffs his ass with two fingers and no warning. He scrapes his nails down Mitch’s chest, letting them catch roughly on a nipple.

It’s good. It’s just what Auston wants. Mitch’s fingers glance against his prostate on each thrust, but the sudden stretch is getting him there more than anything. He’s rough on his dick, jerking frantically over the head until he feels his climax closing in on him.

“Oh wow, I can feel it,” Mitch says as Auston’s orgasm starts to roll through him. He keeps his fingers shoved in deep, curling them relentlessly toward Auston’s prostate. Auston feels like he’s being milked. “I can feel you coming from inside, you’re squeezing my fingers so hard, man.”

“Jesus, shut up,” Auston groans, and come shoots all the way onto Mitch’s neck. It feels so good it almost hurts, and then it really does hurt when Mitch pulls his fingers out. Auston winces, then rolls off of Mitch.

“Wow,” Mitch repeats.

They sit quietly for a moment, chests falling up and down in tandem. The AC kicks on and the sweat on Auston’s skin starts to cool. When Mitch’s fingertips brush his forearm, he shivers.

“I actually wasn’t expecting that when I woke you up,” Mitch says after a moment.

Auston snorts. “What were you expecting?”

“I don’t know. It was three am, I kinda thought you’d punch me in the face.”

“Only if you asked nicely,” Auston says. He’s getting sleepy again. He should probably get advil and water before he goes to bed, because his throat is already hurting, but. Too much effort.

Mitch makes a thoughtful noise. “Maybe next time. Hey, Auston,” he says, grasping across the sheets for Auston’s hand. Auston lets him twine their fingers in the empty space between them.

“Hey, what,” Auson murmurs.

“Hey, I really like doing this with you,” Mitch says. He makes it sound easy, but he isn’t looking at Auston.

Auston doesn’t feel good about it, but his first reaction is to be grateful that Mitch didn’t say something else. Something he couldn’t have reciprocated. He loves Mitch in a lot of ways - like a teammate, and a brother, and a best friend - but he’s wheeling like, four girls right now and he likes that. He likes caring about himself more than anyone else. He likes being Auston Matthews in a city that worships Auston Matthews and he loves Mitch but he doesn’t think he loves anyone more than that feeling - not yet.

Maybe one day. Maybe Mitch. But not yet.

“I really like doing this with you, too,” he says, squeezing Mitch’s hand. He’s glad he doesn’t have to lie about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a brand new [tumblr](https://madalaena.tumblr.com) that has like 4 posts because I just made it in the middle of the off-season like a stupid asshole. Join me if you like to regularly overestimate the emotional intelligence of most hockey players.
> 
> OH and I also made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/rmadalaena) ???? So I can keep my weird obsession with Auston Matthews' torso off my main but idk how to make mutuals in these undiscovered HT parts so hmu if twitter is ya thing & you like incomprehensible replies to almost everything.


End file.
